


walk slow through the fire

by whiteberryx



Category: The Fall (TV 2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteberryx/pseuds/whiteberryx
Summary: There's nothing here for her, but that doesn't stop her.





	walk slow through the fire

**Author's Note:**

> I have too many feelings right now, and I’ve been listening to Sucker for Pain from the Suicide Squad soundtrack on repeat. No interest in the movie, this story is not like the song, but there was enough there to project into this.

Dani knows why she’s here, and it’s because she’s only human. She’s no better than any other constable, despite being hand-picked to join Operation Musicman. She’s no better than Olson, nor any other man or (apparently) woman in Belfast, lured here by Stella Gibson. There are a half dozen excuses that she toys with, going above and beyond the call of duty, maybe this is simply an innocent invitation, the list continues, but Dani knows. It’s not loyalty, and it’s certainly not innocent.

She knocks on the door, and when Stella appears, a slow smirk on her face and her shirt with one fewer button done up, Dani’s list goes up in a puff of smoke. She reaches around the door to take, then hang, the ‘do not disturb’ sign, but that’s the last thing she has control over that night.

When she leaves three hours later, sneaking away into the Belfast night through the side door of the Hilton, she swears she’ll make sure she doesn’t see Stella here again.

*

Since Dani is only human, she’s back after 48 hours. 

It’s much the same as the last time, Stella stripping Dani down to her underwear — rarely-worn lace this time, because she knew what would happen tonight — before Dani could even relieve Stella of her shirt. Stella is deft, while Dani finds herself floundering. Dani’s never stumbled with a woman before, easily walking the line between strength and softness, but Stella has a way of making her off-balance. She does it to everyone, usually with some degree of intent, and Dani’s no exception. 

Though Stella appears to enjoy of catching others off-balance, it is this that makes her predictable. After she feasts, taking the tension of the day out on an all too welcoming Dani, she becomes much more deliberate, crafting Dani’s next orgasm from slow touches and questions that come out a half-octave lower than her usual tone. 

Dani’s body already responds in kind, just the way Stella wants her to. Dani knows since the first time she knocked that nothing good, nor real, will come from this, that there are too many strings attached, but the temptation is too strong to resist.

Stella leaves her skirt on, and when Dani tries to push it up later, head already between her thighs, she rolls them over and slithers downwards again, giving Dani what she was about to receive. Dani doesn’t want to jump to conclusions; she can’t do it on the clock, so why do it now? The thought wants to nag at her, but it disappears as soon as Stella’s tongue touches her.

She knows better to question it, so she leaves Stella in bed with a ghost of a kiss along her jaw, making sure the ‘do not disturb’ sign is still on the knob on her way out.

*

Dani’s back again the three nights later.

It isn’t a sense of duty that keeps her coming back, nor is it the faint hope of answering any questions she might have. She will never get the joy she seeks. Stella keeps her sex-drunk for hours, everything hazy around the edges as she moans underneath a practiced mouth and hands, but Dani rarely gets to the return the favor, and never the way she wants to. She isn’t surprised, but that doesn’t stop her from wanting it anyways.

In a way, she’s grateful for it turning out the way it has, because if she did get her way, she’d be here every night, always wanting more. More than what Stella is giving.

It doesn’t discourage her from enjoying this while it lasts.

*

If she could, she’d hold Stella hostage. Not literally, though, and not even for the whole night. A few hours wouldn’t be enough for Dani to do all that she wants to do to Stella, but even in her fantasies, she can’t be greedy. She wants just a little more than what Stella has given her, but that’s what’s got herself into this sneaking around, visiting five, now six, times in two weeks. There’s always something, teasing behind silk shirts and leather skirts that Dani always sees but rarely touches, but she can’t grab it.

It hurts, but Dani only lets it hurt when she’s alone. Late at night, when she’s alone in her flat and the only thing to distract her is the soft glow of Netflix. It needles away at her when she’s waiting for her coffee at the shop around the corner, when she’s doing a lunch run and Stone’s on the other side of Tesco, in the moments of quiet when she’s the last one to leave the break room. It’s the first thought her mind drifts to when it’s idle, and while Dani supposes she should be grateful it’s not fixated on Paul Spector, the parts of Stella she can only speculate on gnaw away at her.

She knocks on the door for the sixth time. Stella answers, clad only in a sweeping silk robe. Dani reaches around and takes the ‘do not disturb’ sign, like she has every time before. There’s a routine now, something to be respected. Even if it hurts every time she comes back to the Hilton, opening herself to a thousand possibilities she’ll never be able to realize, she knows it’s temporary. 

She likes it, anyways.


End file.
